Episode 9482 (15th June 2018)
Plot Johnny is seen leaving Liz's flat by Moira. Eva tells Toyah and Peter she's moving out to give them space. Jenny is upset by Johnny's coldness towards her. Moira questions Liz about her visitor and confirms that she slept with Johnny. Alya announces to the factory staff that she's now their sole boss. Eva takes Susie to Aidan's flat and tells the baby about her dad and the lives they would have had together, distressing herself as she does so. The staff ride roughshod over Alya at the factory. Kate catches Eva in the flat and demands to know why she has Aidan's ring. She is belligerent at first but thaws upon hearing Eva's explanation that Aidan put it in an envelope for her at the Rovers, unaware that it's a lie. Alya asserts her authority at the factory by firing Fiz when she leaves her machine to collect a misbehaving Hope from school. Abi poses as Eileen when the letting agent calls at No.11 and says the house is no longer up for rent. Peter tells Toyah that Eva is not to take Susie out again as she's too unstable. Fiz and Tyrone find out that Hope conned the pair of them into buying her new trainers and was caught selling them to another girl. Toyah gives Eva another chance to back out of their deal. Eva plays down her attachment to Susie but Toyah knows she's only doing for her sake. Liz tells Johnny that last night was a mistake, in order to push him into saving his marriage. Toyah makes a decision about Susie's future and confesses to Peter that she's Eva's daughter. Peter is devastated to learn that Jacqui miscarried their baby son and Toyah has been lying to him for months. Beth leads the factory staff in a walkout pending Fiz's reinstatement. Peter works out the extent of Toyah and Eva's deception and gets angry when Toyah claims she lied to protect him after he said the baby was the only thing stopping him drinking again. He's sickened that she'd have kept up the charade for the rest of their lives if it wasn't for Eva. Seb refuses to let Abi con Eileen and orders her to be gone from No.11 before he finishes work. Sean has his date with Kim Vaughan at the bistro. They talk over their love of antiques. Fiz and Tyrone give Hope a stern talking-to. Hope says she was saving up to buy Tyrone a Father's Day present and they believe her. Johnny goes home to finish with Jenny only to find her leaving to take Rita to Cartmel to see Mavis, who has broken her ankle. She asks Liz and Carla to keep an eye on Johnny while she's away. Eva is stunned that Toyah has come clean to Peter and thanks her for her sacrifice. Kim asks to go halves with Sean when the time comes to pay the bill. Michelle rescues Sean by offering to put it on his tab but Kim later hears Sean explain to Michelle that he can't pay her back yet. Seb agrees to let Abi stay when she admits she has nowhere to go. He insists there's to be no more thieving. Carla offers to get Alya an extension on the Macnee's order if she re-considers her offer on the factory. Alya refuses and takes Fiz back in order to end the strike. Leanne is shocked by her sisters' lies and asks Eva to think about how the Connors will react to the bombshell. Toyah finds Peter in Victoria Gardens, thinking about the son he never got to mourn. Liz can't bring herself to destroy a marriage and tells Johnny she only loves him as a friend. He rejects her, thinking she only pities him. Fiz asks Sean to move out as she needs to focus on her family. Peter calls Toyah a selfish bitch for the way she's manipulated Simon to cover up her lies. He tells her their baby's dead - and so are they. Cast Regular cast *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Carla Connor - Alison King *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson Guest cast *Letting Agent - Lucy Lucia Brennan *Kim Vaughan - Tom Shaw *Susie Price - Lexi & Liberty Kingsberry-Jones and Edison & Isaac Manning (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and yard *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Gardens Notes *This was an hour-long episode, transmitted at 8.00pm, to allow for an hour-long episode of Emmerdale to be shown from 7.00pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Toyah tells Peter the truth - Susie is Eva's baby and their child died; Johnny tells Liz that he loves her and he’s going to end it with Jenny; Alya fires Fiz when she learns her daughter has been selling trainers; and Seb is shocked as his mum pretends to be Eileen to get rid of the letting agent. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,120,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2018 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns